


June, 2379

by WinglessBeasty



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Books, F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene, Proxima Station, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessBeasty/pseuds/WinglessBeasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what was so satisfying about those hours for Chakotay? And why was Janeway giddy after leaving his quarters?</p><p>If you haven't read the books you should, it'll make your J/C heart happy (eventually). You don't need to have read the books before reading this, you'll know how we got to this point if you read Full Circle first, though. </p><p>No infringement intended- I do this for love not money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June, 2379

Lost in the taste of him, his hand in her hair, the other at her waist, she was utterly helpless in his arms. This was a sensation she reserved for those few that had been present in an entirely different aspect of her life up until this moment, it was so wonderfully strange that these soft lips belonged to a man that knew every side to her. This was Chakotay's lips. Chakotay was caressing her. Her heart and stomach fluttered with boundless love and consuming desire.

It had begun just as most dinners had, and now here they stood, in the middle of a restaurant locked in a passionate embrace. She wanted more, she knew neither of them would be willing to wait and their kiss had an increasing urgency that could not be explored in this public, exposed setting. Her hands skirted to his chest which was such a familiar place for them to rest in this otherwise completely unchartered physical territory. She gently pushed against him in order to speak

"Dessert in private?" Kathryn purred with a husky whisper into his lips and mischievous smile.

...

They walked arm in arm and full of smiles and furtive glances, nervous and excited to reach their destination. They were quiet for a while, Chakotay's eyes rested on Kathryn a little longer and she sensed that he wanted to speak. She cocked her head ever so slightly in question.

"How long, Kathryn?" He spoke softly and did not elaborate. She knew exactly what he was asking her and struggled a little to find the words.

"Much, much longer than I'd like to admit" she replied. "And then maybe longer still." Her eyes were deadpan despite the slow smile that developed, as she blushed and looked down with a slightly wicked grin.

"The first time I laid eyes on you I knew I'd had it.. your strength, determination. You were fierce and wise. And to top it all off the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. It was sweet torture."

"And if the Captain had been captivated by the devilishly handsome, ferocious Maquis warrior? What an awful cliché that would've been. If we'd been characters in one of Tom's holodeck novels, we'd have been tearing each other's clothes off in my ready room instead of undertaking negotiations in how best to unite our crews."

"You've thought this through, Kathryn" Chakotay jovially returned, enjoying their lighthearted conversation. He knew as well as she that a very intense, raw attraction had been present between the two, despite the absurdity of the situation at the time.

"There was plenty of time, alone at night to think things through" she replied, a little more serious this time, though still smiling with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She wanted him to know, she didn't want him to think she was denying the feelings that had started so primally between them before developing into so much more.

His whole head whirled at this, had she just admitted to fantasising about him whilst alone in her bed during the years that they were working together? It was almost too much for him- he forced himself to keep walking. 

"Come, Chakotay, don't tell me you never thought about..us. Over the years" she added, with a raised eyebrow. She was teasing him.

He lost all control for a moment and seized a passing opportunity. He grabbed Kathryn by the wrist, pulling her into the shadows of a narrow alleyway, her wide eyed yelp of surprise quickly turned into a throaty giggle as he pressed against her, kissing her on what turned out to be a very sweet spot on her neck. Her arms were captured in his clinch and she swooned at the ripples of pleasure shooting through her body. 

"If you knew how many times I imagined us doing what we are doing right now, you wouldn't dare tease me so mercilessly, Kathryn" he breathed into her ear. "And what I'm about to do to you.."

"Home. Now." Single syllables were all she could manage, heart pounding in her ears, he pulled her more gracefully from out of the shadows than he had pulled her into them. They continued to walk, a little faster than before with the accommodation now visible. She caught him looking at her and turned her face from him, suddenly embarrassed at their uncontrolled behaviour. Her eyes surreptitiously found his as she laughed.

He joined her laughter, pulling with his hand that joined to her so that Kathryn bounced to his side, allowing Chakotay to deftly circle his arm around her and pull her close to him while they walked.

They both pondered the advisability of this move, out in the open where other people may see them. Neither made any effort to break the contact.


End file.
